pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Next Update Just finished the first half of the game, how will you let us know about the next update because I cannot wait to finish up the game... Defbug (talk) 05:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) When we post the next update of the game we will announce it here and on all our other websites, forums, and Twitter. Nageki (talk) 19:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Classic I got over here from roaming, and it looks like you ripped off the Pokemon Sage Wiki with nearly everything. Leave it to Reddit to steal from 4chan. Also you should have a pokemon called Nukinglear AtlasFontaine (talk) 01:35, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I would be more careful before accusing people of stealing like that. Yes, we do use Sage's templates, or better said, Bulbapedia templates. Also, the person who suggested me and implemented them was one of Sage's wiki biggest contributors, and also, afaik Maruno is also completely aware of that. I thought it was mentioned in my wiki that, if it isn't there I'll be sure to edit it. JV12345 (talk) 04:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Bored... I'm bored and still getting antsy, waiting for the next update to finish up the game. HURRRYYYYYY!!!!! HM08 dive to the next village.... Got the update, tried to use HM08 dive so I can go to the next village to get my 8th badge, won't let me use dive, HELP!!!!!!!!????????? HM08 currently can't be taught to any Pokemon in the game, and the next town isn't done yet. You will have to wait until the next game update to get the next Gym Badge. Nageki (talk) 17:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Simple Beam Anyone who has noticed the misstake(?) that Simple Beam has a acc of 10% instead of 100%? Tarzan1702 (talk) 17:56, July 10, 2015 (UTC) What is the update plat?Is the version 1.0.1 the final one? No, they'll still be updating. TechSkylander1518 (talk) 15:24, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Helpful links: Hey Guys, as you all know, the old/original forum/server is down for good, and the game is being taken over by new devs, so here's a few useful links I put together for those of you who may not know them *New Official forum since the old one is gone. It was set up by CodySP, one of the Mod on the old official forum: http://pokemonuranium.co/ *Official Uranium Discord server, originally set up by JV and Twitch, these people are responsible for the new server that some of you have been using: https://discordapp.com/invite/pMTRGAA *Breeders' Collective Trade and Give Away Discord Server, made during server down time, most famous breeders/give-away-ers you know and love are already here: https://discord.gg/SZWucau *New server for Online features with patching guide: http://pokemonuranium.co/showthread.php?tid=59 *Hosts site of fan-server: http://uranium.amibu.net/ *Offline patcher just in case server/forum is down for maintenance: https://goo.gl/tQtvyH *Youko's breeding guide for anyone who wants to try breeding: http://uraniumbreeding.weebly.com/ Hope these links are useful to you all, and if anyone can edit them into suitable pages, that'd be awesome. I'm not much of an editor so I'll just leave them here. Cheers! MonkeyLord83 (talk) 13:22, September 10, 2016 (UTC) hi have a bug in the game with the teacher Larstup, I fought him one time and I lost, I returned to my prison and going the fight he said, and nothing stops the conversation and I can not move plz help me